


Everyone Needs Encouragement(Even Meanies)

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Field Trip WHOOP WHOOP, Gen, Kinda AU?, My First Work in This Fandom, Not- so-douchebag Faba, One Shot, plz dont hurt me, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes it helps when others approve of what you do. Even if they're only six and have snot coming down their face.





	Everyone Needs Encouragement(Even Meanies)

(Y/N) was lost. There was no other way of putting this. She had been walking around with her group of fellow kindergarten trainers when she had spotted a blue Corsola! Or at least, she had thought it was a blue Corsola when it in fact was just a Wishwashi. While she been getting over her disappointment, Ms. Wicke, who was showing them around, ushered the group along, not noticing poor (Y/N) pouting at the fish pokemon swimming around. (Y/N) tried to find her group, but she quickly got lost in the all-white building. She even got on that weird levitating elevator thingy to go upstairs, but it wouldn't move! Tears of frustration were gathering up in the corners of her eyes, but she quickly wipe them and looked around once more for an adult, but with no such luck. Frustration, combined with fear and anger, motivated the little girl to kick the little white elevator, causing her to almost instantly clutch her foot and jump around.

"Owie, owie,  _owie!_ ",  (Y/N) cried out, tearing up slightly. She jumped as the elevator whirred to life, and then she started to cheer. She immediately stopped after she noticed that elevator was not going  _up_ , like it was suppose to, but instead going  _down._ Her 6-year-old made two connections in that instance.

Down=basement

basement=monsters

And (Y/N) didn't like monsters. Frantically kicking podium to make it stop only made it descend faster, causing her to scream out and shut her eyes. Fortunately, it stopped soon. Unfortunately, it stopped in the basement. (Y/N) looked around fearfully, clutching her little Tepig backpack closer to her. It was kinda dark, and the shadows seemed to move around and slither in her little eyes. Trying again to kick-start the elevator to go back up prove fruitless, so (Y/N) did something every kid in her position would do: cry. Big, fat tears rolled off her face and plopped onto her piggy backpack, and snot ran down her face a bit. As she started wail a bit, she heard a clunk as a wall(or at least she thought was one) opened up to reveal and irritated, green bean man. 

"What is making that racket?!?", the weirdly dressed man screamed. (Y/N) ran up to him and put her snotty face in his lab coat. The man tried to shake her off but stopped when he realized resistance was futile.

"I-i-I", she stuttered, hiccuping slightly. The man tapped his foot impatiently as the girl caught her breath. "I was with my friends, and Ms. Wicke was showing us around, and I thought I saw a shiny Corosola in the pond and I didn't and when I was getting sad over it,  _they left me behind_!" She erupted into more tears, causing the man to panic slightly.

"Look, look, calm down. I'm Faba, an Aether Branch Chief, I'm sure we can find where your group is. If not, we'll just wait at the entrance" (Y/N) looked up at him in awe, albeit snotty awe.

"What's a Aether Branch Chief?" Faba seemed to puff up like a Meowth, even waving his hand a bit.

"An Aether Branch Chief run experiments, oversees workers. I even act as the Aether Foundation's last line of defense!" Stars seemed to appear in her eyes looking up at Faba.

"Woah..." Faba chuckled a bit egotistically before clearing his throat.

"Anyway, let's us find your group." Faba swiped his ID card and (Y/N) as the elevator rose back up and away from the creepy basement.

 

After five minutes of searching the halls, Faba and her found Wicke and the others looking around frantically.

"(Y/N)'s not in the bushes!", a kid's head popping out of a bush said.

"She's not in pond!", a girl with pigtails leaning on the guardrail yelled. (Y/N) ran up to a very frantic Ms. Wicke who was looking under benches with the others.

"I'm here!", she chirped. Ms. Wicke sighed in relief before giving her a stern lecture about wandering off. When she finished, Wicke gestured to the other children.

"Time for you all to head back!", the purple-haired woman called out, receiving groans and reluctant shuffling.(Y/N) followed a bit before racing back to Mr. Faba and giving him a hug, making him flinch.

"Bye, mister Faba! Keep on protecting the Aether Foundation please!", (Y/N) screamed as she raced to her teacher, who was waiting patiently near the boat. Faba waved to (Y/N) as the boat went away and chuckled.

 _Kids are weird_ , he thought to himself, heading back in. Later, he found a wrapped piece of orange candy in his pocket and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot to test out the water. Plz tell what you think of this!


End file.
